Are You That Somebody?
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: AJ and Shinsuke have been reunited, and are forced to deal with the unanswered questions that followed them halfway across the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Are You That Somebody?

 **Featuring** : Shinsuke Nakamura/AJ Styles

 **Disclaimer** : Slash! Rated M for really good reasons!

 **Summary** : AJ and Shinsuke have been reunited, and are forced to deal with the unanswered questions that followed them halfway across the world.

* * *

AJ Styles stood on the ramp, unable to keep the smirk from his face as Shinsuke Nakamura swaggered towards him.

For a moment, he wondered just how he should respond to seeing the King of Strong Style up close and in person after so many months.

But, really, there was only one thing he could do. Only one thing he, the Phenomenal One _would_ do.

Smile broadening, he held up his hand in the Too Sweet gesture, and waited patiently.

Shinsuke, as always, never failed to deliver. With a smile in return, their Too Sweets met, the brief touch of their fingertips playing games with their minds and hearts.

 _See you later?_ Nakamura's eyes asked silently in that instant. AJ nodded once, turning to watch as Shinsuke passed by him and made his way backstage.

 _I will definitely see you later._

* * *

 _A/N: More to come soon! Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Shinsuke threw his head back with a sigh, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he felt himself growing harder and harder in his too-tight jeans.

"AJ, you're gonna have to stop moving like that," he pleaded through grit teeth, hands clenched at his sides.

The Phenomenal One only smiled, eyes glued on the screen in front of him. "Just give me...like, 10 more minutes," he said absently, fingers mashing the buttons of the oft-abused controller.

AJ had invited Shinsuke over to his house to _play_...which, of course, meant _play video games_ , just to spite the Japanese superstar.

Seeing Nakamura's face when he turned on the Xbox was well worth the risk of being fucked into the floor later.

Until now, neither man had made a move on the other beyond general flirting (and that one incident of groping in Shinsuke's apartment), so AJ decided to take things up a notch this time.

He had turned on the game with a smile—and while Shinsuke was still voicing his confusion, AJ hopped onto his lap, wiggling his ass as he settle in.

Nakamura's protests had fallen silent as Style's plump backside warmed his thighs.

"AJ...What are you doing?"

"Playing a game, duh."

And so it had gone for the last 15 minutes, AJ shifting and bouncing on Shinsuke's lap, and Shinsuke barely holding himself back from...everything.

But he didn't want to be the first to give in; and neither, obviously, did AJ.

The knew that they wanted each other. It was damn near getting painful. But maybe, just maybe, they had both grown and learned since their last tryst in Japan.

Maybe they were both just a little bit more careful with their hearts.

'Bullshit,' Nakamura thought, his hand coming up seemingly on its own and toying with the ends of Style's long, beautiful hair. 'We're not wiser; we're just...'

AJ hit a particularly hard enemy, and smacked Shinsuke on the side of his leg in frustration.

"Dammit!" he swore, tossing the controller to the side and leaning back into Nakamura's chest.

Shinsuke couldn't suppress a smile as he wrapped his arms around AJ's narrow waist.

"I like this," he admitted quietly, taking in the soft scent of AJ's hair. "I'm glad we're...trying again."

Though Shinsuke couldn't see it, AJ smiled to himself at the words. "Me too." He looked down at Nakamura's gentle hands. Hands that could strike to kill.

"I can't wait until we get back in the ring together..."

Shinsuke laughed. "Yeah...everyone wants it. They say we have... _chemistry_."

Styles barked out a chuckle. "Well, shit, we'd better after all this." He slid off of Shinsuke's laps, and sat next to the larger man on the couch, facing him. "Speaking of which...we only did it a few times in Japan...Wanna do it now?"

The King of Strong Style's eyes grew wide. "I thought you wanted to just play games?"

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head. I still am."

Shinsuke laughed at that. "You're a bad man."

"I know."

AJ held out his hand in a fist, and Shinsuke did the same.

"Rock...paper...scissors...shoot!"

Nakamura threw out scissors at the same moment that AJ threw out paper.

"Ha!" Shinsuke jumped out of his seat, fist pumping the air before turning to AJ with a predatory grin. The Phenomenal One paled.

"Take of your clothes," Shinsuke ordered. "And get on your knees."

Style stood slowly, squaring off with Shinsuke, smile returning almost instantly.

"Whatever you say."

As if on a timer, Shinsuke's conscience kicked in. His hard-on softened and he placed a hand on AJ's shoulder.

"Wait, hold on, AJ...I really don't want to rush it this time." He bit his lip. "I mean, I really want to, but I know that we shouldn't. Besides, I have to talk to the others, first."

AJ sighed, smiling softly. "I know. You're right. I should too. It's just...you're really damn tempting."

Nakamura muttered something in Japanese to the effect of a pot calling a kettle black, and Styles threw back his head and laughed before sitting on the couch again to resume his game.

"Why don't you play with me?" he offered, nodding to the as-yet unused controller. "We can pick a fighting game, if you want... Maybe a wrestling fighting game?"

Shinsuke rolled his eyes. "I'd beat you in that, too, you know."

"Oh, really?" AJ raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "Well, why don't you put your money where your mouth is..." He smirked and pretended to pick something up off the floor, hair falling in front of his face.

"Before I put my dick there," he quietly added.

"I heard that, you ass."


	3. Chapter 3

"You two are really cute together."

It was another Tuesday, another Smackdown, and everyone had started to head home after a fun time in front of a hot crowd.

Well, almost everyone.

AJ turned around at the comment. It was Sami Zayn.

"I mean, _really_ cute," Sami continued, fiddling with his wrist strap, somewhat avoiding eye-contact. "If I'm going to be honest, I'm a little bit jealous of your guys." He paused, and looked up, as though startled at his own admission.

"But I'm also really happy for you, too!"

AJ smiled warmly, and gave Sami a pat on the shoulder. "Look, man, I know it'll work out one day between you and Kevin. If it's love, it'll work. I know it." He grinned sheepishly.

"As for me and Shinsuke...I honestly don't even know if it's really love, or not. So who knows, man. _You_ might end up with the happily ever after."

Sami shook his head, returning the smile at last. "I don't know if happily ever after works out for people like me," he admitted. "I mean, my soulmate and I keep kicking the ever-loving shit out of each other..."

"Bro, I don't even know if soulmates exist; but I _do_ know that if you work hard, it'll be worth it."

Though Sami gave him a wide smile, AJ felt a sharp pang in his own heart.

 _Was_ Shinsuke Nakamura his soulmate? He didn't think so...

But, then, what were they?

And...is it love?

It's a question he had been pushing off to the back of his mind for a full three weeks. He and Shinsuke had, so far, kept to their promise to "take it slow," and have settled for some flirting, a few dinners together, and some sightseeing. Basically, getting to know each other all over again.

Thankfully, being in the ring kept them busy. They were often paired together by the goons in the office, which really wasn't helping with the extreme sexual tension they'd been dealing with.

Shinsuke had informed AJ that his talk with Tye went well, something which AJ was more than thankful for.

After all, he's pretty sure he'd revert to his old Bullet Club ways and just _kill_ Tye Dillinger if the man tried to keep him from his Shinsuke.

' _My Shinsuke_ , huh?' he thought to himself, repeating the phrase in his head, savoring it, considering all of the implications of it.

 _My Shinsuke._

Were either of them even ready for it to be real? Shinsuke was handling his side of things well enough; but for AJ, the road had been pretty rough, and paved with a series of failed relationships. A part of him doubted that he'd ever be able to connect like that with anyone again, especially after that last time...

AJ felt some much potential with Shinsuke.

But, then again, he had felt that same potential with...

"Hey, you okay, man?"

Sami's voice reached into AJ's thoughts, forcing him back into the present. Zayn's brow was furrowed with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay... You just got me thinking, that's all."

"You looked really sad for a second there."

"Nah, I'm just tired," AJ lied, stretching casually. "I need to hit the sack." He gave Sami another pat on the shoulder. "Seriously, though, love will work out. I know it."

Sami nodded, smiling. "I think so too; it's just good to hear it from someone else every once in a while."

The two men wrapped up their conversation, both turning to make their way back to empty hotel rooms, and a night of restless thinking.

Just around the corner, however, listening quietly, Shinsuke Nakamura stood as still as a statue in the shadows, arms folded and eyes closed.

 _I don't know whether it's really love or not._


	4. Chapter 4

_Two months later..._

AJ's laughter followed Shinsuke as he stumbled to the backstage area, left hand desperately trying to cover the near-painful bulge in his pants.

He couldn't believe that AJ had gotten to him so damn _easily_ during their match! And, worse, it had been televised!

"Mother _fucker_ ," Nakamura swore in English, startling the stagehand that had been walking by. He gave the man an apologetic wave. "Sorry, not you. AJ."

"Hey, don't be like that!" The Phenomenal One sauntered backstage with a wicked smile, one hand resting on his waist. "I thought you _liked_ stuff like that!"

Shinsuke shot the smaller man a death glare. "I do, you asshole. But you're going to get us both fired!" He was nearly doubled-over, knees trembling slightly even now. "That was _too close_!"

Styles threw his head back and laughed.

He _had_ been pretty hard on the King of Strong Style, "accidentally" touching him throughout the day, and then finally "falling on top of him" during the match, taking the opportunity to grind their bodies together as the audience watched, pretending to lock on a submission. He even went so far as to lick Shinsuke's neck, tracing the path of his vein all the way down to his shoulder.

Nakamura, already dripping by that point, tried to suppress his moans and throw AJ off at the same time, which was simply impossible.

And when Styles had finally stood, Shinsuke lay there in pure shock, and a bit of pain, staring up at AJ with hazy eyes. Helpless arousal was what he felt; and the realization that thousands of people were watching him lose his mind only served to inflame him more.

But now, backstage, there was no audience, and nothing to restrain them.

Without another word, Shinsuke shoved AJ into the nearest room with a lock and began to rip off the Phenomenal One's too-tight tights, kissing him roughly as their bodies slammed into something solid and loud.

"Whoa, slow down there, Cowboy!"

Styles laughed breathlessly as Shinsuke dropped to his knees, all business as he grabbed AJ's similarly-hard cock and took its full length into his mouth without a single warning.

"Dammit!"

AJ grabbed the edge of the nearest stable thing—a table? A desk? A ledge?—and held for dear life as Nakamura's talented tongue swirled around the head, and down the shaft, sucking almost feverishly. AJ tangled his fingers in Shinsuke's long hair, but had them slapped away, earning a glare from below.

"What?"

Nakamura pulled away, and Styles sighed in frustration.

"Shut up. Lay on the table."

AJ raised an eyebrow, but complied. By the time he was settled, Shinsuke was similarly naked, and climbed in top of him.

For a moment, the two men shared a memory: the first time they'd let pure lust consume them, long ago, back in Japan.

It had gone then very much like it was going now: hot, fast, satisfying. Shinsuke had said only a few words before climbing on top of AJ then, too.

As Shinsuke lowered himself onto AJ's length with a gasp, he found himself shaking as much from the power of the memory as from the glorious feeling of fullness that invaded his body. He arched his back, nipples hard little nubs, stomach tight as he struggled to keep control.

Styles, meanwhile, was grasping again, this time for Shinsuke's waist and thighs, trying to tether himself to this world as pure sensation overcame his ability to process.

"Fuck, Shinsuke, you're so tight and hot, how the fuck...?" He was babbling, eyes nearly rolling back in his head. Nakamura began riding him hard, and he worried that he was going to lose his mind in the process.

AJ arched up involuntarily, and Shinsuke cried out in bliss, long hair mostly obscuring his handsome face.

It felt fucking _amazing_ ; but the memories, past and present, were too strong. Shinsuke reached down, and gripped AJ's shoulders with shaking hands.

"I love you!" he cried out, eyes shut tight against the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him as much as the pleasure did. "AJ, I'm sorry, but I love you!"

Styles lay there, staring, not sure if the moisture around Shinsuke's eyes was sweat or tears. His heart constricted painfully in his chest. What had prompted this declaration?

"Shinsuke..."

"I'm sorry, I tried to not..."

AJ smiled sadly and sat up slowly, carefully, making sure not to slip out, shifting so that Shinsuke was sitting on his outstretched legs.

"I love you, too...Shin, what's wrong?"

Nakamura shook his head. "You said you didn't know...if what we have was love..." He sighed, leaning back on his arms, gaze far away.

"I shouldn't have pushed you, I'm sorry. I know this is where we went wrong before, but I—"

"No! Shinsuke, _I'm_ sorry!" AJ interrupted, pulling Nakamura's head down to his chest. "I was being selfish again, wasn't I?" he asked softly.

The King of Strong Style smiled against AJ's warm skin. "Yes. But I'm being greedy again, so it's even. I can't force you to feel something you don't, no matter how much I want it."

"Hey, hey, you stop talking like that," AJ scolded. "And stop making up shit." He felt anger bloom in his mind like a bright red flower. But more than anything, he was angry at himself.

Angry for almost making the same mistake twice.

"I never said that I didn't love you; and I never came out said that I _did_ love you because I'm a damned idiot."

Shinsuke sat up, eyes full of question and hope as he looked down at AJ.

"I told you, I'm not going to make the same mistake again, Shinsuke. Never again." AJ wrapped his arms around Nakamura's neck and pulled him into a long kiss.

"I love you, Shinsuke Nakamura," he whispered in Japanese, pressing their lips together for a lingering, sweet moment.

Nakamura was very still, breathing heavily. In the comfortable silence, he wondered if AJ was being crushed under his weight; yet the smaller man didn't make a move to change the situation.

If anything, he seemed to be perfectly content with the way things were at the moment.

"It's funny," Shinsuke half-laughed, half-exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "I thought it'd be easier this time around."

AJ smiled, and lay back as emotional and physical tiredness set in. "Guess not, huh? But it never is with us, is it?"

"No, it isn't. Two gang leaders like us...We must be going soft, since Japan."

AJ started to reply when he suddenly blinked in confusion.

"Wait...Why am I still hard?" he wondered aloud, drawing a genuine chuckle from Shinsuke.

"Because I'm really sexy, and you're really easy," Nakamura explained, laughing even harder as AJ groaned.

"Even if we are entering dangerous waters now, AJ... Let's finish what we've started, yeah?"

* * *

 _A/N: It's been a while! Thank you all for your patience... I don't have a lot of time to write these days, but whenever I have a spare moment (and energy!), my fingers are at the keys! Hope you enjoyed! More to come!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Super late updates, smh...Sorry for the delay!_

Shinsuke Nakamura was riding high on adrenaline and the thrill of victory as he stumbled backstage. He was beyond overjoyed to have won the Royal Rumble. It felt like he was, at last, making his mark in the company; at last getting the recognition he knew he deserved.

Most of the thrill was in the win, but now, it was time for the hunt.

And he already knew _exactly_ who he was going to challenge at Wrestlemania.

As if on cue, Shinsuke saw Styles striding over to him, determination clear in his bright blue eyes.

"AJ—"

Before Nakamura could get a word out, AJ grabbed him by the shoulders, and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Exhausted and elated, Shinsuke melted completely, nearly going limp in AJ's muscular arms. Lips gave way to tongues, and he could soon taste the sweet warmth of his Phenomenal One's mouth.

He could feel the eyes of nearby wrestlers and stage crew on them, and it sent an electric charge through his body, despite his tiredness.

"AJ," he half-moaned, pulling back just enough to speak. "Please..."

"You're so fuckin' sexy, do you know that?" Styles growled, locking an arm around the King of Strong Style's waist, not letting him go even an inch. "You were _amazing_ out there. I am so fucking happy that you won that thing. No one deserves it more than you!

"We _have_ to celebrate."

Nakamura bit his lip, unsure if he should tell AJ about his decision now, or later.

But cold reason gave way to burning lust as he saw the promise of passion in AJ's eyes.

"Let's go."

((()))

Shinsuke had always enjoyed being carried—a rare privilege given his height and weight, both of which made him a bit too difficult to be lifted by most people.

Fortunately for him, AJ Styles wasn't like most people.

The moment they climbed out of the car, AJ picked Shinsuke up, bridal style, and carried him into his house.

"AJ, I'm not _that_ tired," the King of Strong Style protested in between fits if tired laughter. "I can walk."

"I know," Styles grinned, tightening his grip. "But I like doing this, and I know you like it too, so shut up and enjoy it."

Shinsuke wrapped his arms around AJ's neck, and buried his face in his long, silky hair.

"I have a feeling I'm going to hear a lot of that tonight," he whispered, giddy with excitement and exhaustion.

"I have a feeling you're right, Nakamura-san."

((()))

AJ was thankful that he had a carpet floor.

He and Shinsuke went down the moment the door was closed and locked, lips and tongues vying for purchase and dominance.

Shinsuke took the advantage first, ending up on top of AJ, grinding their erections together almost wildly, head thrown back, body tense and taut with desire.

"AJ, I can't wait," he whispered breathlessly, tearing away at his own clothing. "I'm on fire..."

Styles bit his lip hard, sliding his shirt over his head, and then lifting his hips to wiggle out of his pants.

"Me too, Nakamura-san..."

Shinsuke kissed him again, full on the mouth. He held them there, in blissful limbo, until they were both gasping for breath.

"You're making it worse!" AJ complained, pushing Nakamura's head to the side so that he could attack his vulnerable neck and effectively turn him into a pile of mush. "Just fuck me, Shinsuke."

"Mmmm, yes, anything you want," the King of Strong Style murmured as AJ's teeth found the sweet spot in the crook of his neck. It felt so good that he was reluctant to pull away; but eventually his own lips found their way to AJ's tight abs, and then down to his pulsing erection.

With little warning, Shinsuke opened his mouth as wide as he could, and took all of Style's length into his mouth.

"Wait!" AJ protested weakly, struggling to sit up. "It's my turn to do it for you..."

Shinsuke shook his head, stopping only long enough to say, "No, I want to taste you tonight," before going back to the task at hand. AJ's hand fisted his own hair as Nakamura's talented tongue wreaked havoc on his sanity.

"Please, Shin, I can't...I can't last long tonight...!"

Although he pretended not to hear, Shinsuke smiled wickedly. He had spent a lot of time explaining to AJ how much he _loved_ to suck his cock; how much he loved the feel of his dick in his hand and in his mouth.

AJ, of course, had turned red as a beet and begged his dear crazy boyfriend to shut the hell up.

Now, the Phenomenal One was at his mercy again, and Shinsuke wanted to make it last.

He took his time, bringing AJ to the edge again and again, backing off just enough to keep him from coming. His long fingers worked in concert with his lips and tongue; and, after several minutes, he pushed down until he could feel Style's cock hit the back of his throat.

AJ arched nearly all the way off the floor, voice breaking in a high-picked moan before dissolving into a series of breathless gasps.

In one fluid motion, Shinsuke pulled away, and positioned himself at AJ's delicious hole, regretting not taking the time to savor it, too, before plunging in as far as his rock-hard cock could go.

"Fuck!"

Shinsuke moaned through grit teeth as AJ convulsed under him, somewhere between an orgasm and a fit. As he had suspected, he didn't last long either, spilling hot and fast into AJ as every muscle in the smaller man's body threatened to squeeze the life out of him.

They collapsed in a sweaty heap. Shinsuke snuggled against AJ, not bothering to roll off of him.

"I love you," he whispered, placing small, weak kisses on AJ's face, neck, and shoulder.

"Love you too," was the still-breathless reply, a lazy, sated smile soon following. "You're crazy as hell...but I love you, too."

Shinsuke sighed, feeling a mixture of contentment and disquiet.

Because as sweet as this moment was, and as wonderful as the next few months would no doubt be...

...Wrestlemania was just around the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: For the record, I am_ not _a fan of their WM match...Although, I do love both these guys to death. It just felt like they were about to get to the good part, and then it got cut off. :/ The epic turn at the end was great, though. And, I'm happy for the spark it gave my imagination. :D Uh, spoilers ahead, of course, ha. I don't know wtf the Dub is doing with this feud, but I'm going to have fun with it, lol._

* * *

After a solid two months of teasing and taunting, the time had finally come:

Face-to-face.

One-on-one.

Wrestlemania.

The WWE Championship.

The Phenomenal One, AJ Styles.

The King of Strong Style, Shinsuke Nakamura.

AJ felt his heart hammering in his chest as he watched Shinsuke strut out to the ring, with about 300 drummers and an awesome guitarist playing his music live as he entered.

 _Always so fuckin' cool._

He figured it was a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and love all rolled into a ball that began to form a tight knot in the pit of his stomach.

But for reasons he couldn't quite explain, AJ Styles had a _really_ bad feeling about the upcoming match. He and Shinsuke had talked it over together—in between make-out sessions and sex marathons that had become increasing passionate and wild—and assured one another that, regardless of the outcome, things would be still be fine between them.

"Just like in Japan," the King of Strong Style promised last night, flashing AJ his best, brightest smile. "We'll be fine, I promise."

AJ inhaled deeply as he looked at Shinsuke across the ring.

He would just have to trust that the love they had for one another was stronger than the allure of being the Champion, than the promise of being named one of the best in the world.

Surely their feelings for one another were greater than all of that...right?

As the bell finally rang, however, something occurred to AJ; something that was off about what Shinsuke had said.

Because Japan, after all, was where they broke up, wasn't it?

((()))

It was all too intimate.

Without thinking, after pinning Shinsuke following a hard Styles Clash, AJ ignored the title he'd just fought so hard to keep, and knelt quietly by his dear friend.

The Champion pulled Shinsuke's head into his lap, cradling the man he'd grown to love so much over the last few years, waiting until he'd come back to full consciousness before offering to help him to stand.

Shinsuke hugged AJ back, almost desperately, as he grimaced with pain and a hint of soul-crushing disappointment. Styles saw the look, and kissed Nakamura's bruised forehead, completely at a loss for words.

In unison, they pressed their heads together, whispering the words of love that only they could hear, 70,000 fans be damned.

Slowly, the world around them fell away until they could only hear, feel, see each other.

"I love you," AJ whispered. "Shinsuke, I love you so damn much."

The King of Strong Style slowly pulled away first from their personal universe, carefully taking the championship belt from the referee's hands, and sinking gingerly to one knee.

AJ felt his heart flutter in his chest— _Why the fuck does this look like a proposal?!_ —as he looked down at the man in front of him.

It was too intimate.

They locked eyes; Shinsuke's lithe and dangerous hand came to rest on AJ's hip; a gentle, affectionate forehead bump soon followed.

"Shinsuke..."

AJ took the belt into his hands, kissing Nakamura on the side of his face.

"I love you," he said again, emotion overcoming his ability to say anything more than that.

The Phenomenal One held high the WWE title, elation flowing through his veins as the audience cheered and called out his name.

He didn't see the odd way Shinsuke tensed at those wonderful little words.

He couldn't see the pain, anger, and frustration that flashed into those dark eyes.

Nor did he know _what the hell happened_ when he felt a bolt of agony shoot up his spine as he was suddenly, violently struck in the groin.

In fact, AJ couldn't fully understand what was going on until Shinsuke pressed their foreheads together as he fell, a rough mockery of their former tenderness.

"You too, AJ!" Nakamura growled savagely before kicking him hard in the side of the head, making his vision swim.

"I love you, too!"

AJ wished he could say that none of it made sense.

But as Shinsuke's knee slammed into his head, he couldn't honestly say that he was completely surprised.


End file.
